Lo Que Siento Por Ti
by Sunny Honey
Summary: Sólo hay felicidad en donde vea contigo. Sólo hay lágrimas cuando mi corazón reniega su suerte. Sólo tengo la miseria de resignarme en silencio. Sólo tengo la fortuna de sentirme bien amándote en secreto. No seré tan honesta como tú, pero al menos vivir amándote me es suficiente...¿o ya no? Sunsetjack. FIC TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Protégeme**

Entreabrió los labios con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, viendo el vapor del frío huir de su boca. Había lanzado un suspiro con la mirada en un punto muerto, para nada presente en la realidad, perdida en su cabeza, pero a la vez aguardando a alguien.

Pequeños copos de nieves empezaron a caer hace un rato, quedándole restos de escarchas en su cabello ondulado rojo y amarillo. Quitó una mano del bolsillo para subir la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello para cubrir su boca y bajó la mirada hacia sus botas hundidas en el montón de nieve que ocultaba el asfalto.

-¿Sunset?- preguntó alguien y ella despertó de sus pensamientos para levantar sus ojos cyan sobre unos verdes que mostraban consternación -. ¿Pero qué haces mal cubierta en este frío?

Una sonrisa divertida adornó los labios de Sunset al escuchar el regaño tan protector de la rubia que a diferencia de ella, estaba bien protegida del clima, con calentador, un grueso abrigo verde, guantes, bufanda y gorro. La verdad el montón de ropa que llevaba encima le hacía aparentar un cuerpo más grueso de lo que en realidad era. Pero eso no le importaba para nada alguien como Applejack. Sunset apenas tenía una bufanda y su leal chaqueta negra, su blusa cyan, jeans y botas de tacón.

-No creí que hiciera tanto frío- se defendió viendo a Applejack acercarse con cierto esfuerzo al caminar en la montaña de nieve que cubría la calle frente a la escuela.

-¿Dos años lejos te hizo olvidar las estaciones del clima de aquí?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta, llevando sus manos al borde de su abrigo y quitárselo, sólo por mostrar que llevaba otro por debajo. En serio sí que sabía cubrirse para este tipo de clima.

-Gracias- exclamó tomando el abrigo y se lo colocaba.

-¿Por qué quisiste que nos encontráramos aquí?- preguntó viéndola mientras se movía a colocar el abrigo -. La escuela está cerrada por el mal tiempo.

-No me resistí a darle un vistazo- se explicó sacando la cabeza del agujero del abrigo, con el cabello dentro de éste. Applejack suspiró, relajando el rostro para dejar de sermonearla.

-Nostalgia de épocas juveniles- exclamó acercándose más y levantó los brazos hacia ella para tomar de sus cabellos y halarlos fuera del abrigo. Sunset sonrió con un leve ceño.

-Hablas como si haya pasado treinta años- se burló -. Apenas tenemos diecinueve. Cumples veinte mañana que es motivo de mi visita de vuelta a la ciudad. Ha pasado sólo dos años de la graduación.

Applejack enserió un poco el rostro, levantando sus ojos sobre su rostro y posó un momento sus manos a los lados inferiores de su cara, haciendo que Sunset prestara más atención a lo que expresaba sus gestos, en especial sus ojos que parecían haberse cubiertos de melancolía, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Para mí ha pasado una eternidad desde entonces- expresó la vaquera desviando la mirada con sus manos ahora sobre los hombros de Sunset, dándole un par de toques y retirarlas de allí.

-Applejack…- la llamó y ella la miró con la cabeza un poco ladeada -. Lamento mucho que las demás no puedan venir.

La vaquera torció los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza la invitó a seguirla.

-Nos vamos a congelar si seguimos aquí mirándonos la cara- explicó caminando a orillas de la calle hacia la parada de autobús que las llevaría a la granja.

Sunset la miró con tristeza y mucha impotencia dentro de sí. Su amistad se caracterizaba de que cada una de las seis eran diferentes. Pero esas mismas diferencias las distanció.

Desde la graduación, todas tomaron rumbos distintos.

Rarity viajó a Paris a estudiar moda.

Pinkie Pie viaja por todo el mundo contratada como organizadora de fiestas por los mismos presidentes, convirtiendo los días festivos más inmemorables en años.

No hay que preguntarse cómo logró eso. Es Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash se quedó en la ciudad, pero representa al equipo de fútbol femenino y viaja mucho por eliminatorias. Así que su vida está de hotel a hotel.

Fluttershy se unió al Cuerpo de Paz.

Y ella, Sunset, por su inteligencia, le habían llovido becas por doquier, aceptando una en química en Alemania.

Applejack fue la única que se quedó en su ciudad natal, para ocuparse de la granja. Su vida no había cambiado gran cosa. Ella no podría estudiar la universidad hasta que su hermano la termine primero por cuestiones de dinero y aunque era buena alumna, no consiguió una beca para la universidad.

Ahora, la vaquera cumplía años y ninguna pudo venir a celebrarlo con ella. Por cuestiones del clima, Pinkie Pie se había quedado estancada en el aeropuerto y a último minuto avisó que no podría llegar para el día de su cumpleaños. Las demás o tenían exámenes u otros compromisos que le impedían llegar ese día también.

Así que por un lado, Sunset no se inmutó cuando al llegar al aeropuerto, fue recibida por Applejack, que aunque le sonriera y abrazara en bienvenida, podía recibir un agrio sentimiento de tristeza en ella.

Sin embargo, ella tenía una misión.

Las cinco amigas iban hacer una intervención a Applejack por cómo iba su vida desde la graduación. Pero al ser Sunset la única de las cinco que podría regresar a su ciudad natal, a ella le correspondía sola hacerlo.

Sunset dejó sus ojos de nuevo en un punto muerto ante recuerdos y soltó un nuevo suspiro, dejando escapar el vapor del frío de sus labios. Applejack se limitó en mover sus ojos hacia ella, viendo aquel vapor hacerse nada en el aire mientras se detenían a la parada de autobús a esperar.

La nieve empezó a caer más rápido y el viento soplaba hasta mover sus cabellos a un lado. Sunset castañeó los dientes y quiso poner sus manos en los bolsillos…pero el abrigo que le prestó Applejack no tenía bolsillo. Sunset se puso ceñuda y sacudió las manos. Sabía que tenía un año y medio viviendo en un país con peor frío…pero era fría lenta, y no se acostumbraba para nada al clima. Lo que hacía por su sed en conocimiento.

-Ven- escuchó decir y antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, sintió la textura suave de los guantes de lana violetas que usaba Applejack envolver sus manos.

Sunset levantó la mirada hacia ella y la vaquera se sonrió conmovida. Siempre le había gustado atender a los demás, como una madre para todos, con ese sentido de protección. El rostro melancólico que expresó Applejack hace un rato se reemplazó con una mirada cálida y tierna. Sunset dejó escapar una sonrisa aliviada de verla así y se dejó calentar las manos por ella, sintiendo las manos de la vaquera cubrir las suyas y presionarlas para dar calor.

-Están tiesas- comentó la rubia, sintiendo los helados dedos de Sunset traspasar un poco los guantes y entonces levantó sus manos hacia su boca, soplando su aliento caliente para que entrara mejor en calor.

Sunset sintió la garganta cerrarse lentamente, concentrando la mirada en el rostro de la vaquera cerca de sus manos, hasta sentir un frío en su cuerpo, no precisamente del clima, sino a reacción de sentir los labios de Applejack sobre sus manos y la calidez del aire salir de su boca, como la de sus labios. No pensó que fueran tan cálidos.

El corazón le latió un poco más de prisa con aquella agradable sensación del gesto por parte de ella hasta que el sonido de un motor acercarse cortó el momento. Applejack soltó sus manos de golpe para estirar un brazo para que el autobús se detuviera porque solía pasarse de largo pese el letrero de parada.

Sunset mantuvo sus manos en la posición en las que habían estado, aun sintiendo sensorial el calor de sus labios sobre estas, quedándoselas mirando para casi inconsciente, llevarse donde había posado sus labios, sobre los suyos.

-¡Despierta, Shimmer!- le gritó la vaquera a media escalera del transporte público. -. O te vas a congelar hasta quedar como un pavo que se guarda hasta la navidad. ¡Muévete!

Sunset respingó ante el llamado y se movió para entrar al autobús, que lo sintió más o igual de frío que afuera. Iba a meter la mano en su bolsillo del jean pero Applejack le retuvo el movimiento.

-Ya pagué el pasaje de las dos- avisó y con la mano que le retuvo de sacar el dinero, la haló dentro del transporte para encontrar asiento.

Ambas se sentaron juntas y Sunset apretó los dientes abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor. Applejack le levantó una ceja.

-Sunset…esto es ridículo. Vives hace un casi año y medio en un país donde predomina el frío.

-Bueno…hace un año y medio que me acostumbré a la música que hace mis dientes al castañear- quiso comentar en broma con una sonrisa, aun temblándole el cuerpo, pero Applejack mantuvo el rostro serio con un ceño fruncido y mirada dura.

-Es desesperante- se quejó mirando hacia la ventana.

Y Sunset le desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo del autobús un poco decaída. Le dolía su actitud arisca aunque trataba de ser comprensiva ante el año solitario que tuvo y el hecho que pase sin sus mejores amigas su cumpleaños.

-Ahm…lo siento si te molesto, no es mi intención- murmuró Sunset bajando las cejas sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo.

-No quise decir eso- contradijo enseguida regresándole la mirada -. Me refiero a que me molesta saber que debas forzar a tu cuerpo a una temperatura que no resiste. No te vayas a dañar las vías respiratorias- explicó y Sunset movió un poco su cabeza enfrente pero con la mirada desviándose hacia ella para mirarle un rostro un poco más suavizado con una corta sonrisa que al menos parecía sincera -. Iremos a la granja- avisó y la cubrió en un abrazo apretándola de lado, cruzando un brazo contra su pecho e hizo que su voz se escuchara mucho más cerca - y te forraré por completa. Te pondrás frente a la chimenea y te daré una caliente sidra de manzana para endulzar un poco esa carita que tu gruñona amiga hizo que decaiga, ¿sí?

La propuesta mejoró el humor de Sunset y elevó la sonrisa mostrando los dientes con algo de ilusión brillando en sus ojos, lo que contagió a Applejack, que de la corta sonrisa que dio, se expandió levantando sus pecas, disfrutando sus ojos de mirar el ánimo mejorado de Sunset, aun encerrándola en la intimidad de su abrazo. Siempre le pareció tan bonita cuando sonreía por los ojos, como si su color cyan se suavizaran tiernamente y quisiera verlos de cerca, más cerca, hasta perderse en ellos, echarse un chapuzón en esos estanques tan tranquilos, pero lo más tonto, es que en ese momento se había perdido en ellos y acercado lo suficiente como para ver y sentir en su rostro el vapor del frío escapar en un exhalación de sorpresa de la boca de Sunset, completamente con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojada al tenerla tan cerca de su rostro y atrapada entre sus brazos. Applejack se quedó tiesa, sin saber qué excusa decir y se limitó en soltarla y regresarse a su asiento, dejando a Sunset sin poder tragar saliva.

-Perdón- escapó la palabra de Applejack con seriedad desviando la mirada a la calle.

-Está…bien…- respondió, incorporándose también en su asiento con la mirada enfrente, para dejar pasar esto…como las veces anteriores.

*Flashback*

 _-"Cuando están en Solución conducen la electricidad. Ellos si reaccionan con la fenoftalina adaptándose con un color rojo. Las sustancias que son neutras se le llaman así porque no son ni de una ni de otra y pueden tener un sabor dulce o salado. ¿Entendido?- concluyó el maestro de química y miró rostros optimistas, mareadas, angustiadas y resignadas a un cero en sus alumnos. Suspiró rendido mientras salía del salón-. Lo suponía…bueno, este trabajo lo harán en parejas._

 _Parejas…_

 _Parejas._

 _PAREjas._

 _PAREJAS._

 _Sunset respingó torciendo el gesto para sentir el calor de todas las miradas de sus compañeros en ella._

 _-¡yo quiero a Sunset Shimmer!_

 _-¡no, yo lo haré, es mi turno!_

 _-¡Ella será mi pareja!_

 _-¡La tuya fue hace dos semanas!_

 _-¡No puedo hacerlo sin ella!- decía otro._

 _-¡Porque no haces nada y ella hace todo!_

 _Todos empezaron a discutir entre sí alrededor de Sunset para pelearse de ser su pareja. La verdad, ella era un as en esta ciencia y tenerla para los trabajos era una nota alta asegurada. Ella no quería herir a nadie diciéndole "no" por lo que la ponían en una posición incómoda esta situación._

 _-¡Paren su toro todo el mundo!- exclamó alguien haciéndose paso entre el mar de gente y Sunset sonrió en alivio para ver a Applejack, la única de sus amigas con quien coincidían en la materia a la misma hora._

 _-¡No te metas, vaquera!- gritó alguien y Applejack detuvo su andar, se dio vuelta y quien sabe de dónde diablos sacó su cuerda que la hizo girar violenta sobre su cabeza._

 _-Veo que hay unas vacas que quieren ser arreadas- amenazó para lanzar el lazo sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros haciendo a todos acuclillarse al piso -. Ella decidirá con quién quiere trabajar. Así que…- dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Sunset, quien se sonreía disfrutando su actuación -…Sunset, ¿Quieres alguno de estos de pareja? Porque tú decides._

 _-Ahm…no…- contestó para mirarla a ella -. Te quiero a ti._

 _Por alguna razón la respuesta tuvo algún doble sentido sólo captado por ambas. Applejack se la quedó mirando con algo diferente en sus ojos y Sunset agrandó los suyos sintiendo que se ruborizaba mientras el resto resoplaban molestos por tener que perder una nota fácil y segura con Sunset de pareja._

 _-Okey- aceptó Applejack aun mirándola de aquella…rara pero agradable forma que aunque se sintiera bien, a la vez incomodaba a Sunset, porque se sentía tan…expuesta, tan…de su propiedad…tan suya…_

 _Sus mejillas se encendieron bastante asintiendo una vez pero respingó al sentir la mano de Applejack cubrirle una mejilla, aun mirándola de aquella manera._

 _-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó arrugando un poco la frente concentrando sus ojos verdes sobre su rostro y movió su pulgar dos veces en una corta pero delicada caricia que aguó los ojos de Sunset._

 _-Hay química- murmuró casi perdiéndose en esa sola caricia y en la forma en que la miraba._

 _-¿Qué?- dudó frunciendo el ceño y Sunset exhaló por la boca separándose de ella, cayendo consciente en lo que dijo, señalando los frascos sobre su mesa de trabajo._

 _-Que hay química. Hay que hacer química. Ya sabes…ácido…_ _fenoftalina… ¡Química!_

 _-Yo veo otra química aquí y de la buena- comentó Trixie caminando cerca de ellas hacia el escritorio de su pareja._

 _-¡Silencio, Lulamoon!- le gritaron ambas inevitablemente sonrojadas pero lo dejaron pasar por alto para concentrarse en el trabajo y hablar cualquier banalidad"._

El recorrido hasta la granja fue silencioso a partir de entonces. Applejack miraba las calles por la ventaba y Sunset un punto muerto con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, de alguna forma, tratando de mantener el calor. Pero entonces le vino ese particular aroma de cierta fruta.

Manzanas.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suéter que Applejack le había prestado y estiró un poco el cuello de éste para olfatearlo. Sí, de allí venía su olor.

Era algo raro que la vaquera siempre estaba perfumada con el olor de aquella fruta sin necesariamente usar alguna colonia. Recuerda tan bien cuando Rarity le preguntó el nombre del perfume ya que era "frutalmente exquisita", según ella, y cuando Applejack abrió la boca para contestarle, Pinkie Pie le ganó el turno y dijo algo así como "¡Dah! Es una Apple. Es innato en ella". Sunset parpadeó, recordando la forma en que los ojos verdes habían cambiado cuando la modista se dirigió a ella. Tensó un poco la barbilla.

 _"-Di algo que no hayas dicho nunca en voz alta- dijo Sunset con mejillas sonrojadas. Había bebido a más no poder por el cumpleaños 16 de la vaquera y Rainbow Dash había traído cervezas._

 _Por supuesto, todas se negaron a excepción de Pinkie Pie. Pero después bebió la misma Rarity, exigiendo una sofisticada copa de vidrio para eso, después cayó Fluttershy, pero al principio bebió sin saber ya que Rainbow le habían puesto alcohol en su soda, sin embargo, al darse cuenta, admitió que le gustó y eso aprovechó que su loca amiga de cabello de arcoíris le sirviera más. Al último, cayó Sunset y después Applejack._

 _Por ser las últimas, las que bebieron primero ya estaban desparramadas por ahí durmiendo o "descansando". Sólo se mantenían más activas Sunset y Applejack, sentadas frente a frente en el suelo del granero, que entre su cabeza alcoholizada, decidieron jugar al muy trillado pero bien querido y odiado, juego de la botella. El pico de ésta apuntó a la vaquera y escogió "verdad"._

 _-¡Sunset!- se quejó ella, sonrojándose más pero tirando una risa clásica de borracha ante su reto._

 _-¡Vamos, vamos! Y debes decir la verdad, bueno, no tienes opción, Señorita Honestidad._

 _-Ya, ya, bueno, bueno- aceptó para beber directo de la botella, como si así le diera más valentía -. Sí, estaba bien, pero sólo porque eres tú._

 _Sunset sonrió más y gateó hacia ella, muchísimo más interesada, con los ojos concentrados sobre ella._

 _-¡Habla!_

 _-Okey- confirmó, por un momento pensándolo y la miró -. Me gusta Rarity._

 _-¿Qué?- se le salió escupir con sonrisa congelada._

 _-Me gusta Rarity- repitió expresando mucho cariño por sus ojos y elevó la sonrisa en dirección donde la modista había caído dormida sobre un sillón._

 _-Oh…- murmuró, sintiendo cómo todo su castillo de naipes se desplomaban, dejándola aplastada bajo ellos. Tenía todos los músculos tensos y la sangre fría, casi con algo atorado en la garganta. Pero peor fue lo que vino después.-. ¿Verdad o desafío?- preguntó después de un rato, ya hastiada de ese juego._

 _-Mmm. Ya escogí mucha "verdad". Escojo "Desafío"._

 _-Bien- aceptó, apretando los dientes mirándola con los ojos serios -. Bésame._

 _-¿Qué?- dudó arrugando la frente, con lo poco que le quedaba de lucidez._

 _-Que me beses a mí…- se explicó -. O a Rarity mientras duerme. Escoge. ¿Qué prefieres?_

 _Applejack mantuvo la mirada en ella, confundida y algo presionada ante la situación en la que estaba. Sunset la contemplaba con aquella seriedad._

 _-¿Por qué querría besarte?- fue lo que preguntó la vaquera y eso, hizo que el corazón de Sunset se detuviera en seco._

 _-Tienes razón- farfulló entredientes -. Entonces sólo besa a Rarity._

 _-Tampoco puedo hacer eso. Está durmiendo, sería aprove…_

 _-Escogiste "desafío", Applejack, ¿O eres una cobarde?- preguntó con pesadez y mostrándose ruda, como si fuera la antigua Sunset._

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-Ya me oíste, cobarde- le encaró con voz dura._

 _-Sunset, basta._

 _-No lo haces, eres cobarde y punto. Sólo te haces la valiente cuando Rainbow te desafía, ¿no? Pero para los demás eres una cobarde._

 _-¡No es cierto!- se quejó ceñuda -. ¡No soy una cobarde!_

 _-Entonces bésala. Anda, besa a tu Rarity, vaquerita._

 _-¡Bien!- aceptó el desafío, poniéndose de pie y Sunset hizo lo mismo._

 _Applejack caminó hacia donde estaba durmiendo la modista. Ebria, noqueada del alcohol y todo, había conservado su buena y pulcra apariencia, que Applejack no evitó en contemplar un momento, haciendo que Sunset sintiera que más su corazón se descomponía. La forma en la que la miraba, en cómo se inclinaba a su rostro y apartaba sus ondulados mechones morados, la corta caricia que le hizo al colocar de forma delicada su mano a un lado de su rostro y el cerrar sus ojos, para sólo rozar sus labios en los de ella, como primero probándolos, hasta sostener un poco su labio inferior y pegar delicadamente los suyos sobre los de ella, en un pequeño y suave beso tierno. Applejack estaba completamente roja, apartándose lentamente aún con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera soñando que en realidad había besado a Rarity. Abrió los ojos, para contemplarla dormida y mover la cabeza a un lado, para ver a la estática Sunset observar toda la escena, con el pecho vacío, porque su corazón se había descolgado y partido en varios pedazos al suelo._

 _-Te dije que no soy una cobarde- le sonrió Applejack suspicaz"._

Unos golpecitos sobre la pierna la despertaron del recuerdo, mirando a Applejack levantada de su asiento.

-Es nuestra parada- le avisó y ella asintió con torpeza, poniéndose de pie.

Para esto, se había llenado el pasillo del bus con pasajeros que les tocó estar de pie. Cuando se abrían paso para bajarse, Sunset sintió claro cómo una mano se había posado en su retaguardia y hasta tuvo el descaro de presionársela. Aspiró de sorpresa e instintivamente se giró, ceñuda, buscando con la mirada al pervertido.

-¿Me buscas, mamacita?- escuchó muy cerca de su oído y se viró a un lado, viendo a un sujeto de sonrisa tonta con mirada depravada sobre ella.

-Sí, idiota- respondió para formar un puño y aterrizarlo sobre la nariz.

-¡Perra!- gritó el otro, cubriéndose la cara y mirarla con odio.

-¡Sunset!- reclamó Applejack, que estaba ya al pie de la puerta pero se regresó al pasillo a buscarla -. ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Por qué lo golpeas?- preguntaba mientras se hacía paso entre los pasajeros que como siempre, se hacían los que no vieron nada.

-¡Me tocó el trasero!- exclamó con coraje, dándole la cara -. Y acaba de llamarme "perra".

 _Treinta segundos después…_

El hombre era lanzado fuera del autobús, atado con una cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo y una manzana roja en su boca, que le impedía hablar por lo tan metida que estaba y empezaba retorcerse para liberarse, cosa imposible con los poderosos nudos con los que estaba atado.

-A las bestias hay que tratarlos por lo que son: bestias- exclamó Applejack acomodando sus cabellos rubios tras sus orejas y colocarse el sombrero, mientras los pasajeros estaban estupefactos y boquiabiertos, cómo en cuestión de segundos, esa chica había sacado una cuerda y le dio una lección al pervertido que de seguro, nunca olvidará. -. ¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó a Sunset con una suave sonrisa de lado y tranquilamente se bajó del autobús.

-Voy tras de ti- sonrió anchamente, encantada de cómo la había defendido.

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita xD Pues aquí les traigo una historia corta. Tendrá unos cinco capítulo nomás. La verdad, estoy encantada con ella y quería compartirla de una vez con ustedes. La historia surgió como regalo a Jashui Bhaalspawn que es muy fan de este ship xD Así que espero les encante tanto como ella. Dejenme conocer sus expectativas de esta pareja y dónde se dirige la historia, disfrutenla y ya!**

 **So...**

 **Graciar por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


	2. Ayúdame

**Ayúdame**

Applejack y Sunset se sonreían y tiraban risas caminando de la parada del autobús hacia la granja, recordando la cara del tipo cuando era escarmentado por ella. La vaquera no lo había tocado ni un pelo, sólo lo envolvió con su cuerda y la presionó alrededor de su cuerpo para hacer un nudo. Sacó una manzana del ancho bolsillo de su abrigo y la enterró en su boca para acto seguido lanzarla por la puerta del transporte, pero hacia una montaña de nieve, por lo que no salió gravemente herido, sólo asustado y claro, atado hasta que alguien del bus se digne en bajar a desatarlo.

-Así lo hacemos de dónde venimos- decía la vaquera con amplia sonrisa.

-Mi heroína- se reía ella, enroscando un brazo en el suyo. -. ¿Y qué hacías con una manzana en el bolsillo de tu abrigo?

-¡Hey! Nunca salgo de casa sin una.

-¿Por eso siempre hueles a manzanas?- preguntó para enterrar la cara sobre su brazo, olfateando aquel olor.

-Ahm…- dudó en responder -. Tal vez. No lo sé.

-¿Cuál es el misterio?- le preguntó levantando la cara.

-No es un misterio.

-Claro que sí. Nunca lo respondes con seriedad. Ni hiciste la excepción con Rarity.

Applejack entrecerró los ojos al percibir el tono amargo de su voz.

-¿O sí se lo dijiste?- continuó preguntando Sunset, sintiendo que el frío se metía dentro de sus huesos. ¿Acaso la temperatura seguía bajando?

-Nop- contestó encogiéndose de hombros con un suspiro -. No se lo dije…

Sunset levantó los ojos hacia ella, viendo los suyos con la mirada enfrente, pero parecían más estar en otro lado. Ella la dejó y miró al camino hacia la granja con sus alrededores. Eran las únicas caminando a un lado de la carretera y la tarde era muy silenciosa, escuchándose simplemente la brisa fuerte del clima y el sonido de sus pies aplastando y arrastrando la nieve. Sunset empezaba a arderle la nariz del frío como sentir sus labios secos. Parpadeó, realmente incómoda de tener a Applejack perdida en su cabeza tras mencionar a Rarity. Algo pesado se llenó en su pecho, algo amargo. Quería simplemente mirarle los ojos y leer con facilidad. Pero no se le hizo así. Siempre le fue difícil y bien pudiera preguntarle, arrinconarla de preguntas que por su honestidad, acabaría por contarle. Pero ella quería que fuera la vaquera que la buscara y le contara todo lo que tanto le hacía perder la vista en algún pensamiento o recuerdo. Sunset tiró un profundo suspiro. Ahora ella se perdía en uno.

*Flashback*

 _"-¿Fue algo que dije?_

 _-¿Ah?- dudó Sunset sin mostrar emoción, sentada en el piso de un pasillo de la escuela quitándose un auricular, con la mirada hacia arriba viendo a Applejack._

 _-No te hagas la desentendida. Estás diferente conmigo desde el sábado- reclamó con una mano en la cintura y con gesto de reproche en su rostro._

 _-No sé de qué hablas- se limitó en decir negando con la cabeza y acomodarse de nuevo el auricular._

 _-Vamos, Sunset- motivó acuclillándose a su lado con una amable sonrisa y estiraba los brazos para quitarle los audífonos -. Escúchame- decía mientras se movía pero Sunset le frunció el ceño._

 _-¡Estoy bien, campesina, déjame en paz!- bramó y la empujó, haciéndola caer de espaldas pero apenas lo hizo, jadeó de sorpresa por su actuación y la furia que le envolvió por completo._

 _-¡Rayos! ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes?- preguntó Vinyl que caminaba por el pasillo mirando desaprobatoriamente a Sunset mientras se inclinaba a ayudar a Applejack._

 _Pero Sunset no contestó, sintiendo cómo era juzgada con la mirada de los demás compañeros, impresionados y negando con la cabeza su actitud, no sólo la de hoy, sino la de toda la semana._

 _Se había vuelto huraña, defensiva, contestaba mal y parecía encerrada en una burbuja en el que nadie podría entrar._

 _-¿Acaso volverá a ser la abusiva de antes?- dijo alguien._

 _-Ah, no. Esta vez no me dejaré de sus abusos- se decidió otro._

 _-Sabía que no había que bajar la guardia- reclamó una chica._

 _-Debimos apoyar esa recolección de firmas que había para que sea expulsada- recalcó alguien más en voz alta y su grupo murmuraban comentarios dándole la razón._

 _-Ella sólo es un problema._

 _-¡BASTA!_

 _Los cuchicheos pararon de pronto ante la intervención de Applejack, que se ponía en pie con ayuda de la Dj pero estaba ceñuda y con los dientes apretados se giró para ver a sus compañeros._

 _-¡Cualquiera tiene un mal día, una mala semana, y no por eso hay que darle la espalda!¡Soy su amiga y no lo haré, así que si siguen cuchicheando de ella, no me pesa nada responder en su defensa!_

 _El resto miró por un momento entre Applejack y Shimmer, para seguir con su camino y recoger cosas de sus casilleros, de a poco, retomando otros temas._

 _-Gracias- le dijo la vaquera a Vinyl por ayudarla a levantar y al darse vuelta para ver a su amiga, Sunset no estaba completamente segura qué cara habría puesto, pero sea cual sea, hizo conmover profundamente a la vaquera, que elevó una tierna sonrisa y sus ojos se suavizaron._

 _-Applejack…- jadeó ella, sintiendo como empezaba a escurrirse las lágrimas y se levantó de golpe para abalanzarse a ella y abrazarla. -. Soy una tonta._

 _-Shh._

 _-Yo…lo lamento tanto, lo sien…_

 _-Lo sé, Dulzura- la calmó levantando una mano para acariciar su cabello rojo._

 _Sunset se detestó tanto por actuar tan cruel con ella toda esa semana. Pero nunca se había sentido tan hueca en toda su vida y era gracias a Applejack. Le había arrancado el corazón con sus propias manos y devorado frente a ella mientras Sunset se tiraba al suelo, desangrándose, mirando cómo aquella chica le había robado el corazón, sólo para lastimarlo y entregar el suyo a otra._

 _Sí, Rarity le correspondió._

 _E irónicamente Sunset fue la culpable de eso"._

-Por mil henos, ¡Este frío está loco!

Sunset aterrizó a la realidad de golpe con todo el buen humor esparciendo en su cuerpo y una sonrisa ancha se dibujaba. Había recuperado a su vaquera al presente.

-Creí que sólo era yo- sinceró Sunset con el castañeo de sus dientes pero entonces se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, ya que la suave brisa se volvía en ventisca y cada vez la nieve caía más rápido, dificultando el caminar.

-¡Estoy segura que se aproxima una tormenta!- pensó en voz alta con cierta preocupación, curvando las cejas. -. Applebloom está en casa de Sweetie Belle con Scootaloo, y Bicmac iba a salir con la camioneta. No pueden salir con este clima así. Les cogerá la tormenta. La calle se pondrá resbalosa, caerá nieve sobre el parabrisas y en el descuido…

-Ya, mamá- se burló amistosamente Sunset rodando los ojos, interrumpiéndola.

-Esto es serio- continuó con ese tono de preocupación y sin decir más empezó a correr.

-¡Hey!

-¡Voy a telefonear en casa de Sweetie para que mi hermanita no salga de allí!- avisó en un grito mientras corría.

-¡¿Sabes que estás siendo paranoica?!-le gritó pero entonces empezó a temblar entera del penetrante frío y se le hacía difícil mantener abierto los ojos por la ventisca -. No. No estás siendo paranoica- se replicó ella misma tratando de caminar entre la montaña de nieve y los copos que caían sobre ella con violencia.

Para cuando llegó a la casa, tiró un gruñido sacudiéndose entera del frío. Sus dientes castañeaban más fuertes y sentía que le ardía respirar por el aire frío que inhalaba. La casa estaba igual de helada y de eso escuchaba Applejack quejarse más adentro. Sunset apenas podía entender lo que decía mientras cerraba la puerta y se adentraba, para encontrar a la vaquera agachada frente a la chimenea, tirando madera mientras las llamas subían.

-¿Y Bicmac?- preguntó Sunset, abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor.

-No está y me dejó una nota- contestó poniéndose en pie para mirarla -. ¿Recuerdas que te conversé que Applebloom y sus amigas se les ocurrió ser estrellas youtubers?

-Jajajaja. Sí, sí- respondió mientras se acercaba a la chimenea.

-Pues bien. Llamé en casa de Sweetie Belle y resulta que Bicmac ya está allí con la abuela Smith pues a la ocurrida de mi hermana y su grupo tuvieron la grandiosa idea de ser ahora youtuber de manualidades e hicieron que mi hermano llevara a la abuela Smith para que les enseñe a tejer.

-Y conociendo lo insistentes que pueden ser, cedió a la presión- comentó colocándose frente a la chimenea, junto a Applejack.

-Sí. Ahora tendrán que quedarse allí hasta que la tormenta termine- suspiró y una ventana se abrió de golpe por la fuerza de la ventisca, haciendo que se entre más frío y nieve.

-Y recién empieza- exclamó Sunset levantando ambas cejas viendo a Applejack dirigirse enseguida hacia la ventana para cerrarla.

-Pero bueno- suspiró la vaquera de vuelta hacia ella -. Yo prometeré lo que dije- avisó sonriéndole -. Voy hacerte entrar en calor -y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, empujándola con suavidad hacia abajo, para sentarla sobre la alfombra.

Qué significado distintos tendrían en mente, que la vaquera al decirlo tenía una sonrisa de inocencia y Sunset, en cambio, congeló la sonrisa que tenía y la miró enseguida a los ojos con cierto ardor sobre su estómago. La luz que emanaba el fuego de la chimenea resplandecía el lado derecho de Applejack, dándole cierta belleza difícil de expresar. Sunset parpadeó lentamente borrando de a poco la sonrisa, sin dejar de contemplar la agradable expresión de sus ojos verdes y el cómo sus mejillas se estiraban hacia arriba por la sonrisa que le regalaba. Tal vez una inofensiva sonrisa, pensaba ella, pero tan sólo esa la cautivaba tanto. Se quedó con esa sensación envolviéndola entera mientras Applejack parecía contenta en atenderla. En pasarle un grueso cobertor sobre sus hombros, preparar la sidra caliente prometida mientras le había encendido la radio para que escuche música y hablaba en voz alta desde la cocina, que sólo era separada por el pasillo, frente a la sala. Sunset sentía las atenciones con dolor placentero. Ser atendida por ella era tan endemoniadamente agradable, la enternecía tanto y sólo hacía que no la dejara de mirar y pensar en ningún momento.

Era muy doloroso.

Applejack seguía hablándole sobre las travesuras de su hermana y sus amigas, escuchándose muy contenta, mientras Sunset elevaba las rodillas para abrazarse las piernas, hecha bulto con ese cobertor y reposó un lado de su cabeza sobre las rodillas, en dirección a las llamas de la chimenea para contemplarla.

¿Cómo alguien como Rarity, no supo apreciar tan asombrosa persona?

*Flashback*

 _"-Sunset. Sunset- la despertaba alguien sacudiéndole la espalda._

 _-Mmm- emitió con una jaqueca en su cabeza y arrugó la frente al sentir el amargo sabor de la cerveza en su boca. Recordándole todo lo de anoche de golpe, lo que le hizo respingar de la cama en la que estaba tendida._

 _-Tranquila._

 _-¿Fluttershy?- llamó, parpadeando varias veces para ver a su amiga de pelo rosa pálido frente a ella._

 _-Lo siento, perdón si te asusté, pero es que no encontramos ni a Applejack ni a Rarity y creíamos que tú sabías dónde estaban._

 _Sunset se la quedó mirando, incrédula, asimilando lo que le decía._

 _Justo ahora, ¿se les ocurre desaparecer esas dos? ¿Después de que anoche Applejack le revelara que gustaba de ella e hiciera que la besara dormida? Porque estaba dormida, ¿verdad? Es decir, no se inmutó… ¿Verdad? No sintió el beso… ¿Verdad?_

 _Sunset se quiso levantar de golpe, solo logrando que se mareara un poco y Fluttershy la hizo apoyar en ella. La llevó hasta la cocina, en donde estaban Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash. Esta última tenía el celular en la oreja para maldecir y bajar el teléfono._

 _-Ninguna de las dos contestan- avisó, mirando a Sunset -. Shimmer, te ves terrible, ¿Acaso estuviste llorando?_

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida y movió su cabeza hacia la tostadora, donde con el metal pudo ver su reflejo._

 _Tenía los ojos gastados, como si realmente hubiera llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Y tal vez lo hizo. Razones suficientes tenía. No le contestó nada a su amiga, limitándose a sentarse junto a ella mientras Fluttershy le avisaba que le daría un vaso de agua y aspirina._

 _Ella no quería eso. Quería saber dónde diablos estaban Applejack y Rarity. Por qué se habían ido sin avisar. Qué estaría haciendo. De qué estarían hablando y esperaba que no fuera nada de lo de anoche. Estuvo sentada ahí quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, mientras sus amigas se turnaban el baño asi como en hacer las llamadas. Con todo y malestar de haber bebido anoche, salieron por ni se cuánta vez por los alrededores de la granja a buscarlas. Nada._

 _Sunset parecía bloqueada en un trance. Sin bañar, sin ser de utilidad para encontrar a sus amigas. Sólo allí, plantada en esa silla, dando de excusa que se sentía muy mal por haber bebido de más ayer. Pinkie Pie se había quedado con ella para hacerle compañía cuando Rainbow y Fluttershy iban otra vez a caminar por la granja cuando la puerta se abrió._

 _-¡Hasta que se dignaron en aparecer!- reclamó Rainbow Dash enseguida._

 _Tanto Sunset como Pinkie saltaron de sus sillas y caminaron de prisa al vestíbulo, sólo para ver a unas muy cansadas Rarity y Applejack que asimismo, tenían los ojos gastados como si hubieran estado llorando. La gran modista tenía sus cabellos enmarañados, y no usaba ni gota de maquillaje, pero sus labios estaban ciertamente de un sutil color rosa natural. Sunset las miraba interrogativamente con la frente poblada de arrugas, pero entonces bajó la mirada, y vio sus manos entrelazadas._

 _Y los recuerdos de anoche la azotaron sin consuelo:_

 _"Me gusta Rarity"_

 _"Bésame"._

 _"¿Por qué querría besarte?"_

 _"¡No soy una cobarde!"_

 _"Sus labios sujetando los de la modista, en un beso que Sunset envidió y maldijo tanto para odiar la sonrisa de la vaquera cuando dijo "Te dije que no soy una cobarde"._

 _Y ese color sutil rosa en los labios de Rarity, también lo tenía Applejack, y sospechó que estaban así, porque alguien se los había besado con vida, pasión, cariño y firmeza. Se los había adueñado, declarado suyos, parecían haberse peleados unos contra otros. Odiándose pero amándose al mismo tiempo con el calor de una noche de botellas de más, y ¿a quién engañaba? Applejack era la honesta, la muy tonta y buena honesta Applejack y de seguro se lo dijo, le confesó lo que hizo y Rarity…le correspondió._

 _-¿Sunset?- preguntó Applejack, mirándola fijo, y es porque todo para ella se puso de cabeza, le agitaron todo por dentro, no sólo su corazón, sino su estómago que apenas sintió las ganas de caer de rodillas al suelo y romper en llanto, lo hizo, pero para vomitar._

 _Mientras era auxiliada por la amable Fluttershy, escuchaba reclamos de Rainbow y Pinkie, por desaparecer como lo hicieron. Fueron taladradas de preguntas, inquietando a Rarity que enseguida Applejack reaccionó abrazándola a su lado, en protección, y Sunset sólo cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba guiar por su amiga hacia el baño._

 _Estaba bajo la regadera, con la frente pegada a la fría pared dejándose mojar, escuchando murmullos, ciertas voces altas, para después sentir un silencio incómodo. Ella se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer suavemente por el piso, sospechando lo que ella tanto ya deducía hace rato._

 _Cuando salió en bata y toalla en vuelta a la cabeza, se encontró con todas sus amigas abrazadas, aceptando el hecho que dos de sus amigas, se habían gustado en secreto y se habían declarado._

 _Dos…_

 _Claro…_

 _Sólo dos…_

 _Sunset estuve en ese abrazo, con la mirada hacia ningún lugar, sin expresión, tan dolida, tan herida y tan…estúpida, porque si no hubiera dicho ese estúpido desafío, nada, NADA, hubiera ocurrido. Applejack se hubiera tragado sus sentimientos como venía haciendo al igual que Rarity. Pero no. Ahora ellas estaban libres de la presión de sus sentimientos y podían expresar su cariño sin miedo al rechazo de no ser correspondidas, quedando ella como la única con esos sentimientos reprimidos, los que se encerraron y pudrieron, pudriéndola a ella y convertirla en alguien completamente diferente para el lunes, tratando mal a los demás, e ignorando a Applejack. Pero tras que la vaquera la defendiera de los demás, de creer en ella, le hizo ver cuánto la quería, aunque no fuese de la misma forma. Nunca se había sentido tan confundida y odiada por ella misma como esos tiempos. Llorando de tristeza, de rabia, de impotencia, olvidando como reír, como ser feliz en una vida sin esa ilusión amorosa, tener que ver aquellos labios de cierta rubia, siendo atrapados entre los de la pelimorada de pestañas largas y postizas, pero que eran tan bonitas, como lo era tanto Rarity._

 _Hasta que pudo tragarse ese hueso de pollo._

 _Sunset no podía odiar a Applejack, mucho menos a Rarity. Siempre fueron sus amigas en primer lugar, y siempre fue feliz con ello hasta que la convivencia hizo crecer cierto sentimiento más allá de la amistad hacia Applejack._

 _Sólo quería recuperar esa felicidad que tenía con su amistad y simplemente, desearle lo mejor a ella y Rarity, después de todo, eran sus amigas, sus…mejores amigas._

 _Cuando al fin pudo sentir que todo iba bien de nuevo, se presentó otro problema, ya que entonces las grandes diferencias entre la pareja empezaron a cobrar factura._

 _Sus propias responsabilidades las alejaban, más aún el último año escolar. Cayeron en cierta rutina que hizo perder el encanto. Podían verse juntas y de las manos, pero no se miraban a los ojos, de alguna forma, encerradas en su propia burbuja. Las salidas en grupo empezaron a ser incómodas, sea porque venían peleadas o estaban por pelear. Pese el altibajo que pasaron, Applejack no dejaba de ser atenta y preocupada. Sunset se sentía tan impotente verla contrariada, pensando qué hacer o qué hizo mal, lo que creía gustarle ya no le gusta y no quería cambiar lo que era por ella, aunque le doliera tanto que así fuesen las cosas. La chica Apple moría por la modista y Sunset nunca entendería bien por qué. No es que menospreciara a Rarity pero… ¿En serio? ¿Cómo alguien tan sencillo, hogareño, rústico y despreocupado, podría enamorarse de alguien tan meticulosa, elegante, culta, refinada y sí, vanidosa? Sea como sea, se había enamorada de ella, pero ese refrán de los opuestos se atraen puede ser real pero, ¿Qué si se atraen peligrosamente que si están demasiado juntos, colapsan? Y Sunset lo vio con sus propios ojos._

 _Le dio tanta tristeza ver que sus amigas se convirtieron en el tipo de relación en el que un día se juraban amor eterno y se devoraban con las miradas y no podían desprenderse una de la otra, para que al siguiente se gritaran por cualquier tontería o celos absurdos y la mayoría del salón se enteraban de sus broncas. Peleaban hasta por chat o videocam, y Sunset lo supo cuando le pidió a Applejack prestada su laptop y descubrió que tenía su chat con Rarity de la red social abierta. Sunset agrandó los ojos por las palabras y comentarios que se lanzaban la una con la otra. La cerró enseguida. Nunca lo pensó de alguien refinado como Rarity, como NUNCA de Applejack. Sean como sean, representen lo que representen, no dejaban de ser lo que eran: adolescentes, humanas, y como tales…sabían cómo comportarse como unas completas idiotas._

 _-Ayúdame- fue lo que se le salió entre lágrimas a Applejack frente la puerta de Sunset en una de sus tantas visitas repentinas._

 _-Applejack…- musitó, recibiéndola en sus brazos._

 _Irónicamente, de todas las Rainbooms, la vaquera tuvo que elegir a Sunset como su pañuelo de lágrimas en sus problemas con Rarity, aunque Sunset no debía de sorprenderse, siempre fueron unidas, muy buenas amigas, mucho antes de que tanto drama apareciera._

 _Sunset solía sentarse en un largo sillón y reposaba la cabeza de Applejack en sus piernas, acostada a lo largo de aquel mueble. Le acariciaba el brazo, el cabello, a veces a un lado del rostro, y así, la vaquera se tranquilizaba y en algunas ocasiones se quedaba dormida. Sunset tenía el privilegio de verla dormir, y se veía tan dulce, tan tierna. Sí, aún la quería, bastante y latente como siempre, pero estaba tan resignada, que ya prácticamente era inmune a su gestos con Rarity y el hecho que venga a llorarle por su joyita. Pero esto no evitaba que se le saliera palabras, miradas, sonrisas y ciertas caricias que bien pudiera salir desapercibidas, como jugar con su nariz o un paseo rápido en esas coquetas y dulces mejillas pecosas…que Rarity tanto miraba con reproche y provocaba ciertos roces entre ellas._

 _-¿Ahora me celarás con mis amigas? ¡Eres el colmo!- escuchó una vez sin querer Sunset cuando ingresaba al salón de música para ensayar con la banda, encontrando a la pareja mirándose ceñudas y al sentir a Sunset, la modista tensó más fuerte la barbilla mirándola de arriba abajo y Applejack trató de hacerse la desentendida, sonriéndole._

 _-Sunset, ¿Nos das un minuto?- pidió amablemente la vaquera, con esa cierta mirada expectante en sus ojos verdes sobre Sunset, que bien sabía, solo le daba a ella. Pues con ella le decía "ya te lo diré"._

 _-Por supuesto- contestó apretando la guitarra para darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta con ella mientras se iba"._

Sunset bebía de su sidra caliente, mirando cómo Applejack se quitaba ese grueso suéter, quedándose con una camisa roja de cuadros negros de mangas largas. Asimismo se quitó el grueso pantalón y se quedó en una licra negra, mostrando sus largas y esbeltas piernas trabajadas por el propio trabajo de campo. Shimmer se mordió el labio con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban disfrutando el show.

-Tienes sangre caliente.

-¿Mmm?- preguntó Applejack mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose.

-Que tienes sangre caliente- repitió para hacer una pausa para dar otro sorbo de su sidra y se sonreía viéndola acercarse a ella con una sonrisa divertida -. Tú te despojas de los abrigos en pleno azote invernal y mírame a mí, cubierta en este cobertor sin atreverme de salir frente a la chimenea.

-Pues nadie te está echando- aclaró sentándose frente a frente, doblando las piernas y se estiró para tomar sin permiso la taza y beber de ella.

-Dos años y conservamos esa confianza- le agradó decir. -. Ese atrevimiento- aclaró, señalando su taza en la mano de la vaquera.

-Sip- confirmó bebiendo un poco más de la sidra para devolvérsela, asintiendo, pensativa.

-Applejack…- la llamó, mirándola en escrutinio, escuchando el azote de la tormenta tomar mayor fuerza -. ¿Eres feliz?


	3. Descúbreme

**Descúbreme**

Aquellos ojos verdes cambiaron en algo. En realidad, miraron con profunda curiosidad el rostro intrigado de Sunset, en el que también podía ver cierta preocupación y aquel cariño que siempre le profesaba con una simple mirada. Aquella expresión en su rostro de piel dorada era muy tierna y se le salió una sonrisa a Applejack.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa, Dulzura?- preguntó -. Me la lanzas así como así. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno…- suspiró -. He estado pensando muchas cosas, entre nuestro último año de escuela y estos dos que han pasado y…- se interrumpió, acomodando el orden las ideas -. No sé, Applejack, tú…- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza y bajó los hombros -. Eres…

-Escúpelo, Shimmer.

-Estoy preocupada por ti- lo escupió, curvando las cejas -. En realidad, todas lo estamos.

-¿Por qué?- dudó manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Pues…tu vida…

-¿Qué con ella?

-Bueno…no ha cambiado mucho que digamos. Es decir…- recorrió la mirada por la sala -…estás en el mismo lugar, haciendo las mismas cosas y…estamos preocupadas que te estés estancado.

Applejack la miró con incredulidad, expandiendo la sonrisa y soltó una suave carcajada. Sunset arrugó la frente, depositando la taza en el suelo sin apartarle la mirada.

-Ustedes…porque estudian en un edificio elegante en una ciudad extranjera…o representen un equipo deportivo… ¿Se ven con el derecho de juzgar como llevo mi vida?

Sunset dejó entreabrir la boca, mirando cierta acidez en la expresión del rostro en la vaquera.

-Applejack, yo no...-decía Sunset.

-No, escúchame- le interrumpió, pero con voz serena a la vez firme -. Cada quien, tiene su forma de llevar su vida, aunque los demás no puedan entender por qué. Tal vez no he podido estudiar la universidad. Pero eso, Sunset, no me hace menos que ustedes ni mucho menos mi estilo de vida- llevó su palma abierta sobre su pecho -. Yo trabajo desde que tengo memoria. Me parto el lomo despertando a las cuatro y media de la mañana para hacer mis tareas, cuidar el sembrado, cosechar manzanas, hacer inventario, cuidar a mi hermana, una quinceañera que es una edad difícil, ayudar a mi abuela, alguien que ya debe estar descansando y no debe andar en tantos trotes pero sin embargo, como toda Apple, no puede quedarse quieta sin hacer nada y ayuda y da su parte. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo no me quejo ni ando renegando ¿Por qué? Porque esto es lo que amo hacer. Amo mi granja. Amo a mi familia. Amo mi ciudad. Estoy aquí, "estancada" como dicen, porque aquí está todo lo que necesito. No tengo que irme a otra ciudad o país, porque allá, no hallaré la clase de felicidad que me da el ver el sol asomarse frente a mis sembríos, respirar el limpio aire que columpia las hojas de mis manzanos, para recostarme bajo de ellos en el suave y fresco césped verde, que ese es el misterio de mi aroma a manzanas. Porque yo soy de campo y orgullosa de ello estoy. No debo de avergonzarme de quedarme dormida alrededor de mis hermosos manzanos mientras contemplo el despejado cielo y en la noche, ver el manto nocturno con las luces de las estrellas deseándome mejor suerte para la mañana siguiente. Y sí, tal vez esté algo triste y amargada porque mis mejores amigas por segundo año consecutivo no pueden venir el día de mi cumpleaños, pero es algo que pasará, no por eso voy a ser infeliz. Las amo a cada una y sé que ellas a mí, pero nuestras responsabilidades nos han impedido juntarnos como queremos pero sé que podremos arreglarnos para poder disfrutar una de la otra. Y por si aún te quedan dudas, Sunset, sí, soy una persona feliz con lo que me ha tocado vivir.

Al concluir, Applejack tenía un poco la respiración agitada, realmente inspirada en las palabras que dijo, mirando a Sunset que no sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo dejó vidriar sus ojos, dejando caer una lágrima pasearse en su mejilla.

-La que no es feliz soy yo- le confesó.

*Flashback*

 _"-No sé cómo me metí en este lío- se frustró Sunset mientras revolvía los ingredientes de un postre de manzana._

 _-Por servicial- le contestó Applejack con una sonrisa dándole un suave empujón de caderas._

 _-Bueno, si te ayudo a terminar de hacer los postres para la venta de la escuela, más tiempo te tendré para mí._

 _-Oh, Sunset…me sentiría halagada por eso pero…- estiró el pulgar para mostrar el desastre que había en la mesa de trabajo -…me has retardado más de lo que imaginaba._

 _-Ooow- lamentó curvando las cejas dejando de revolver la mezcla y se cruzó de brazos, sólo para escuchar la risa de Applejack que la abrazaba de lado. , primero hazme sentir mal y después muestras cariño, ¿no?- bromeó levantando la cuchara de la mezcla para embarrarle de la masa en la nariz._

 _-Oye, no desperdicies más de lo que ya has hecho- se burló quitándole la cuchara, pasar el dedo quitando la masa para tirarla sobre una mejilla de Sunset._

 _-¡Y sigues!- exclamó con una malvada sonrisa haciendo el ademán de meter el dedo en el bol de la masa._

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra!- la regañó deteniendo lo que iba hacer, sujetándole el brazo._

 _-¡Suéltame!- exigió con risa._

 _-¡No!- contestó igual de risueña entre la lucha._

 _-¡Applejack!- se quejó expandiendo la sonrisa mientras la vaquera la tomaba ya de ambas muñecas._

 _-¡Vamos, deja!- exclamó riéndose y la empujó hacia el rincón de la cocina, sujetándole las muñecas, sin medir que la arrinconaba con ella sobre Sunset._

 _Las sonrisas y el buen momento se cortó de inmediato ante la cercanía en la que se encontraban. De a poco, suavizaron la mirada, con los ojos mirándose fijamente el rostro. Casi sin pensarlo, Applejack bajó las manos de las muñecas de Sunset para irlas juntando con las suyas. No se dijeron nada, simplemente se contemplaron, para caer más prontamente en la realidad e hicieron gestos como desentendidas mientras Applejack se apartaba para dejarla libre, aunque por Sunset, no le importaba estar atrapada, arrinconada sin salida, si su opresor era la vaquera._

 _Habían vivido ya algunos momentos como estos, en el que realmente parecían tener algo…una chispa, un brillo, una conexión. Pero Applejack tenía una relación con Rarity, por más mala que ésta estuviera. ¿Y si sólo Applejack quería encontrar en Sunset lo que ya no tenía con Rarity? Si era así, ¿Por qué no terminar con la modista y buscarla a ella, y así acabar con los recelos de la pelimorada del trato que se daban ambas? Pero no. No hacía nada de eso._

 _Era increíble como una relación como esa, durara dos largos años, sólo para romper cuando Rarity recibió la carta de que fue admitida a esa universidad francesa._

 _Al fin había terminado una relación que bien tuvo sus alegrías y buenos momentos, tuvieron igual de penas, corajes y malos ratos. Sunset se había preparado mentalmente para recibir una destrozada a Applejack por el rompimiento, pero las cosas no fueron así._

 _No sabía cuán extraña era la vida, pero una vez que rompieron, la tensión en el grupo se disipó, y tanto Rarity como Applejack se veían más cómodas siendo amigas de lo que fueron siendo pareja._

 _-Tal vez lo que siempre me hacía sufrir era la sensación de perderla- sinceró Applejack en aquel sillón en la casa de Sunset._

 _-¿Y…acaso no pasó así?- ironizó Sunset._

 _-No…- suspiró -…no la perdí. Está conmigo, ya no de la forma de antes. Es de nuevo mi amiga. Fue un rompimiento mutuo. Lo hablamos como dos personas civilizadas._

 _-Cosa que no hacían cuando peleaban._

 _-Lo sé- respondió torciendo el gesto -. Sunset…no sé por qué pero hay cosas que reconozco que no debí decir, me reprocho de mis conductas y me pregunto por qué tuvo que ser así, pero así sucedió todo. Tal vez no fue la mejor relación, pero creo, que eso mismo nos maduró, a ambas. El ver que ella tendría que marcharse, nos sacudió, y nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas, de nuestros errores, de nuestra inmadurez. Pudimos salvar nuestra relación varias veces, pero no pudimos y nos ahogamos en nuestro propio mar de decepción y desesperación._

 _-¿Entonces…?_

 _-Entonces nos perdonamos las estupideces porque a pesar de esas diferencias que provocaban peleas, siempre nos quisimos- suspiró para mirarla -. Quiero que lo sepas, Sunset. Yo sí quise a Rarity. Demonios, como no tienes idea. Esa chica me tenía realmente idiota. Pero…tal vez…no sé, no lo suficiente para realmente luchar por lo nuestro, ¿entiendes? O no sabía cómo o…_

 _-No la amabas._

 _Applejack cerró la boca para mirarla._

 _-La querías, pero no la amabas- se explicó Sunset-. Seamos sincera, aquí y ahora, ¿Fue pura atracción, cierto? Rarity es una chica realmente hermosa y es fácil quedarse horas admirando ese parpadear coqueto, facciones perfectos de su pulcro rostro de cutis de comercial, sonrisa espectacular y un cuerpo tan envidiable que es raro ver una adolescente. Su femineidad te engatusó, te hipnotizó y la quisiste, pero no la amaste, que cuando mostraba su lado no tan bonito, te desilusionabas y exasperabas, dejando ver ese lado también no tan agradable de ti y que Rarity tampoco supo lidiar con eso, de seguro acostumbrada que con solo mover su sedoso cabello y hablar con esa voz de seducción, los demás hagan lo que ella quiere cuando quiere y como lo quiere, pero tú, pese estar engatusada con su belleza, no te dejabas de ella, al menos no todo el tiempo y ahí empezaba la burra al trigo- suspiró mirando a un lado -. Rarity diciendo que eres terca, que no te gusta hacer nada de lo que dice, por qué le contradices, que me haces quedar mal, que no le dedicas suficiente tiempo, no hacías caso cuando te reprendía algo que no le agradaba pero era innato en ti. Mientras tú le decías mimada, mandona, dramática, sensible, etc,etc,etc, para el rato de la hora besuquearse como si nada y un día después sin capaz de mirarse a los ojos, tal vez avergonzadas de sí mismas por lo que se habían dicho una vez ingerido toda la pelea y nunca fueron capaz de decírselo abiertamente hasta que tuvieron que terminar y así, recuperar su vieja y buena amistad._

 _-Wow- emitió la vaquera, con los ojos agrandados, admirada -. Ese sí que fue un buen resumen de mi relación con Rarity, y como lo cuentas, realmente se escucha que soy una superficial._

 _-No, claro que no, Applejack- consoló sonriéndole -. También la querías por otras cosas que no sea su belleza y su personalidad tan femenina. Cuando la mirabas, realmente expresabas mucho cariño. La quisiste porque mucho más de ser una Drama Queen- dijo con una risa que Applejack se le unió -. Rarity es una chica dulce, atenta, generosa, muy inteligente y apasionada. Se veían bien juntas en sus primeros meses y cuando tenían esas temporadas de luna de miel._

 _-Sí- suspiró, sonriéndose con la mirada en algún lado, tal vez rememorando esos tiempos buenos que compartió con su ahora expareja -. Fue genial mientras duró._

 _-¿Applejack?_

 _-Dime, Dulzura- contestó mirándola con atención mientras Sunset miraba a un lado removiéndose con nerviosismo._

 _-Por si acaso…ya sabes…_

 _-¿Sé qué?_

 _-Eso...¿Tú y ella? pues…_

 _-Eh, ¿Sí?_

 _-Agh, Tú y ella...- meneo la cabeza -...tú me entiendes…_

 _-¿Me estás preguntando si intimamos?- preguntó directo burlándose de la cohibida expresión de Sunset -. ¿A estas alturas me lo preguntas? ¿Cuándo terminamos?_

 _-Pues…sí…- murmuró sonrojada evitando contacto visual y la vaquera se ríe con gusto._

 _-Bien, bien. Nunca te hablé de ello pues sé cómo te pones pero ya que tú misma lo menciones pues…dos años son dos años, Dulzura._

 _-Eso es un…_

 _-Sí. Sí tuvimos relaciones- expandió la sonrisa entre picantería y cariño -. Realmente Rarity es una mujer hermosísima. No cabe duda. Aún tengo la sensación de su aterciopelada piel en las yemas de mis dedos cuando recorría su cuer…_

 _-¡COFCOFexcesodeinformaciónCOFCOF! No vaya ser que te sangre la nariz._

 _-¡Silencio, Shimmer!- rió tirándole un cojín y Sunset se unió a la risa tirándole otro y otro, con toda su fuerza, uno más fuerte que el anterior -. ¡Auch, auch, me estás lastimando!_

 _-¿En serio?- se burló para darle golpe tras golpe hasta hacerla caer del sofá y siguió golpeándola en el suelo con el cojín, sin que la vaquera supiera que realmente lo que hacía era descargar la ira contenida de que alguien más había desflorado a su vaquera._

 _Pero, ¿Realmente cree que ella tuviera alguna vez la oportunidad? La dejó de golpear y se dejó caer sobre ella, ambas respirando agitadamente por la fuerza del golpe y de resistir a ellos. Sentirla así de cerca, su estómago bajo el de ella y su rostro al lado del suyo. Sunset apartó su cara y la levantó, para mirarla y ver esa expresión de sus ojos cada que las envolvían ese ambiente de sentimientos, entre dulce y magnético. Fácil era inclinarse los diez centímetros que la separaban de su boca para besarla y retenerla en el suelo, diciéndole con un beso que tal vez no sea tan hermosa, sofisticada y femenina como Rarity, no tenga las aptitudes que la hacen especial, que no sabría si fuera tan "hermosísima" para complacerla en la intimidad; pero que sin embargo, realmente no sólo la quería, la amaba, y eso es algo que nunca le ofreció Rarity y ella podría dárselo, como otras cosas de su persona. Con cada aliento que se robaría de ella, le prometería que si la quisiera como ella la quería, no dejaría que tan bonito lazo que tienen, cambie al ser pareja, al contrario, sería el mismo, solo que al fin expresaría todo el verdadero amor y cariño que le tiene._

 _Pero no._

 _Sunset resopló y se levantó para estirar una mano y ayudarla a levantar._

 _Faltaba poco de un mes para la graduación y Sunset salía de la Dirección con tantas cartas de ofertas de becas de diferentes universidades extranjeras. Al parecer, la Directora Celestia tuvo el atrevimiento de publicitarla con varios decanos y directores, que quedaron impresionados con sus calificaciones e intelecto, por proyectos y premios que ella había recibido en concursos y convocatorias de ciencias juveniles._

 _Era una oportunidad grande que tenía en sus manos y sabía de los grandes planes que tenían sus amigas también. Excepto una._

 _Applejack se quedaría en la ciudad en su amada granja y eso, hacía que las demás se sintieran mal. Creían que la estarían dejando a un lado, que no progresaría tan bien como ellas lo estaban haciendo, y cosas así._

 _Sunset bien pudiera quedarse a estudiar en una buena universidad de la ciudad. No era su prioridad dejarla. Es decir, aquí es donde se acogió una vez dejado Equestria atrás. Este era su hogar y era feliz en este pequeño pero cálido pueblo. Estaba pensando en desistir en aceptar esas ofertas cuando en pleno camino del pasillo se encuentra con la vaquera._

 _-¿Cartas de admiradores?- se burló Applejack mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _-Son becas para estudiar en el extranjero- avisó con cuidado para ver la reacción que tendría la vaquera._

 _Sunset se consideraba su mejor amiga. Tenían un lazo, una unión que la vaquera no compartía con nadie más. Sabría que si se iba, ella se pondría muy…_

 _-¡Por las barbas del tío Orange! ¡Esas son grandiosas noticias! ¡Yeeehaaa!- celebró su amiga realmente entusiasmada para abrazarla -. Felicidades, Sunset, realmente te lo mereces. Es una gran oportunidad la que tienes en tus manos y obvio que no la vas a desaprovechar, ¿cierto?_

 _-Ah…_

 _-¡Claro que no!- contestó ella misma rompiendo el abrazo para verla -. Claro que me harás falta, pero rayos Sunset, realmente creo que debes irte a explotar tus habilidades._

 _-¿Eso…crees?_

 _-¡Claro que sí!- contestó para tomarla de la mano y hacerla caminar -. Esto hay que contárselo a las demás- seguía celebrando mientras Sunset se dejaba halar, dándose cuenta que la emocionada porque se iba era más Applejack que ella misma"._

Sunset se sentía avergonzada de llorar frente a Applejack pero era inevitable. Escondió su rostro sobre las rodillas de sus piernas recogidas mientras sentía cómo su amiga se acercaba más y colocaba las manos sobre sus hombros, llamándola suavemente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- escuchó que le preguntaba Applejack al escuchar que era infeliz -. No haces más que aludir lo fantástica que es tu universidad, tus clases, tus compañeros, todo lo que estás aprendiendo. ¿Por qué ahora dices que no eres feliz?

-Bien lo aprendió Twilight- respondió sin levantar la cabeza -. Estudiar no lo es todo. Saberlo todo no lo es, pero…- se interrumpió para dejar salir un jadeo lamentoso entre sus lágrimas.

-Sunset…-lamentó Applejack realmente conmovida con el corazón destrozado al verla así -. Vamos, no…no llores.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- reprochó levantando de golpe la cabeza, mirándola entre sus ojos aguados de lágrimas -. ¿Cómo no cuando me doy cuenta que no soy feliz? Yo no pertenezco a Alemania. Yo no pertenezco allí. No importa cuánto llene mi cabeza de información y me desenvuelva con otros intelectuales. No soy feliz porque esa no es todo lo que es Sunset, ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo.

-¡No, claro que no entiendes!- reventó profundamente resentida -. Tú prácticamente me abriste la puerta y me dejaste ir. No preguntaste si es lo que quería, cómo me sentía. Nada. Simplemente te emocionaste, me presionabas con tu estúpida emoción para elegir la carrera y la universidad, me ayudaste a sacar la visa, me llevaste en tu camioneta al aeropuerto ¡Y hasta el último minuto me hiciste sentir que te deshacías de mí!

-¿Entonces es mi culpa?- preguntó ella contemplándola llorar rabiosa -. ¿Ah? ¿Es mi culpa tu infelicidad?

Sunset no dijo nada. Se la quedó mirando con los dientes apretados, abrazándose de sus piernas.

-No- respondió quedamente -. No lo es. Simplemente es la mía- agregó para tirar una risa sarcástica -. Las chicas y yo, preocupadas por tu felicidad, cuando la que siente un hueco succionándola desde adentro soy yo. ¿Pero sabes?- preguntó con un suspiro -. Estoy muy, muy, muy cansada, Applejack, realmente cansada.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Significa…que esta será la última vez que sabrás de mí.

-¡¿Qué?!- se le escapó decir entre la incredulidad y asombro.

-Sí, vaquera- suspiró, secándose las lágrimas para mirar la chimenea -. Ya no puedo verte más. Ya no quiero ser tu amiga.

-Sunset… ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué diablos…?- no podía salir del asombro, sacudiendo la cabeza sin dejar mirarla -. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó y sonrió con amargura devolviéndole la mirada -. Porque estoy cansada de amarte.


	4. Ámame

**Ámame**

-¿Me amas?- preguntó Applejack casi en suspiro.

-Sí, ¿Qué idiota, no? Muy idiota si me lo permites decir.

-Sunset, yo…

-No tienes que decir nada. No espero nada de ti. Nunca lo esperé. En serio. Realmente jamás. Estoy tan resignada a no tenerte que…- se encogió de hombros con quemeimportismo -…me da igual si te lo digo o no. Esperaré que pase la tormenta y me iré a un hotel. Avísame si quieres que esté mañana para tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Si no…bueno, da igual, de todas formas no volverás a saber de mí y ni yo quiero saber de ti- y viró su rostro para acomodar su cabeza de lado sobre sus rodillas, perdiendo la mirada una vez más en las llamas que subían y bajan de la chimenea.

Hubo un rotundo silencio.

Sólo se podía escuchar la tormenta de afuera, que cada vez azotaba más todo a su paso. El frío comenzaba a intensificarse dentro de la casa, que ya Applejack empezaba a sentir la necesidad de colocarse de nuevo su abrigo y calentador, y lo haría, pero parecía plantada, allí sentada frente a Sunset, sin poder dejar de mirarla. "Ella me ama", era en lo único que pensaba. "Ella realmente me ha amado" seguía pensando con incredulidad, mientras le dolía el golpe seco de un confundido como ilusionado corazón. "Pero...¿Desde cuándo...?".

"Eres es tan estúpida" intervino una voz, que era la suya, pero en la parte más profunda de ella. "¿En serio? La has tenido frente a ti por todos estos años. Llamabas paranoica a Rarity cuando razón suficiente tenía para celarte, porque ella no podía tener lo que tenías con Sunset. Nunca lo podría tener porque nunca la amaste a ella".

"Nunca" lamentó Applejack con un profundo peso sobre su corazón, entre culpable e impotente. "Nunca pude ser una buena novia para Rarity..." le preguntó a la voz de su conciencia.

"No" se contestó secamente "Vamos, vaquera, no niegues más cómo te quedas viendo a la chica frente a ti. Lo que te hace sentir…te asusta, ¿cierto?".

"No, no es cierto".

"Eres terca hasta contigo mismo" reprochó. "Vamos, te pierdes en ella. Pierdes el control. Te domina. Te hace sentir tan vulnerable. Tan expuesta. Te desnuda el alma. Pone delicado tu corazón. Te hace temblar. Te paraliza. Y eso, te asusta".

"¿Pero por qué?".

"Eso es algo sencillo de contestar".

Applejack se desbloqueó de sus pensamientos, mirando de vuelta a Sunset. De repente sintió un horrible sentimiento de culpa, de que no era justa con ella, ni consigo misma.

-Sunset- la llamó y ella levantó enseguida la cabeza. Applejack entreabrió la boca, realmente viendo su rostro cansado emocionalmente. -. ¿Qué te he hecho?

-Nada- respondió parpadeando.

-Exacto. Nada- acordó arrugando la frente -. Sunset. Lo siento.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Ahórratelos.

-No en serio- le interrumpió -. Lo lamento mucho.

-¿De qué te disculpas en sí?

-Sunset, yo…- paró para remojarse los labios, con las cejas fuertemente curvadas -…no he sido honesta y no puedo creer semejante estupidez.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó realmente intrigada -. Tú no puedes mentir.

-Pero es que sí lo he hecho y a la persona que realmente nunca creí mentirle.

Sunset esperó, mirando cómo Applejack le costaba tanto hablar.

-A mí- sentenció y fue como si todo el peso del mundo al fin caía de sus hombros -. Me oculté tantas cosas y en el trayecto, te mentí a ti.

-¿Y…qué mentiste?

-Yo…- jadeó, sintiendo como se tensaban sus músculos y la garganta se cerraba, pero nada le impediría ser honesta al fin -…tenía razones suficientes para querer besarte. Razones suficientes para quedarte mirando mientras me quedaba sorda por los fuertes latidos de mi corazón que tu sola presencia hacía desbocar. Razones suficientes para celar a Rarity por dejarme mimar de ti, porque eso hacías, buscabas maneras de hacerme gestos de cariño, de tratar de desahogar lo que sentías por mí en ciertos mimos y modo de hablarme y mirar, que tanto Rarity reclamaba. Ahora…- suavizó profundamente sus ojos -… tengo razones suficientes para decirte que no me dejes. No ahora que sé que me amas. Que yo... te amo- confesó -. Te amo, Sunset. Siempre lo he hecho. Todo el tiempo te he amado sin saberlo. Tú siempre has sido mi primer amor.

Sunset se había quedado sin hablaba, con los ojos engrandecido, vidriosos, estupefacta.

"Cuando están en Solución conducen la electricidad", se recordó Sunset dejando de resistirse para concentrarse en la electricidad que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, jurando sentir que chocaban y chispeaban entre sí.

"Ellos si reaccionan con la fenoftalina adaptándose con un color rojo", pensó sintiendo su rostro acalorado, por lo debía estar completamente enrojecido. "Applejack es mi fenoftalina" pensó con el corazón golpeando sordamente sobre su pecho.

"Las sustancias que son neutras se le llaman así porque no son ni de una ni de otra y pueden tener un sabor dulce o salado" concluyó dejando caer el cobertor de sus hombros cuando estiró sus brazos para rodearlos en la cabeza de Applejack y en un rudo y casi desesperante movimiento, se lanzó a ella para reclamar un beso tan contenido por demasiado tiempo.

"Puedes ser dulce…puedes ser salada…pero me encanta ese sabor…" concluía, acariciando sus labios entre los suyos, saboreándolo casi doliéndole los sabrosos que siempre habían sido y todo este tiempo se los había perdido. Era un sabor tan…tan…a ella.

Su respiración se enloqueció, su corazón había perdido el rumbo de cómo latir rítmicamente, caótico. Su mente se había dormido y los demás sentidos se habían apagado para concentrarse el del tacto y gusto, siendo sus labios controladores, posesivos, aprisionando los de la vaquera, y su cuerpo, tan sensible al tacto que al pasar sus manos para enredarse en su cabellera rubia y dejar caer el sombrero, fue como tocar hilos suaves de lana. La boca de Applejack estaba algo cohibida, por lo que con la suya, Sunset se hacía paso para abrirlos más y con atrevimiento introducir su lengua, realmente deshaciéndose en la locura de satisfacción al rozar la de Applejack. Tan cálida y suave, que la invitaba a ser tierna al tocarla con la suya y no abusar de agresividad en el beso, retirándola poco después, separándose un poco rompiendo brevemente el beso.

Entreabrió los ojos para ver a su rubia ausente en el presente, parecía perdida, con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios húmedos de la propia saliva de Sunset, quien levantó sus manos para acunar su rostro, haciendo que abriera sus ojos verdes, completamente perdida en sensaciones. Así de rodillas, Shimmer se apegó a ella, abrazándola a ella con fuerza, besó la comisura de su boca para abrir de nuevo la suya y mover sus labios realmente sedientos, hambrientos, urgente alimentándose de los suyos.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba no del frío, sino por el simple hecho de que no podía tolerar tanta emoción junta. Tantas sensaciones, tantas ganas de estar así de cerca. Y es que parecía que la rubia se dejaba a su merced, a que sus labios reciban todo lo que los suyos querían hacer. Se dejaba controlar por ella. ¿De cuándo acá la chica Apple, la del carácter fuerte y resistente tal roca, terca tal mula, se dejaba como una inocente flor manipular al antojo de alguien más, de alguien a quien solía defender, cuidar tanto, y ahora esa misma persona la tenía bajo su total control? No se negaría nada. Haría lo que Sunset quisiese hacer con ella. Estaba realmente mareada, embriagada de cada masaje fuerte que los labios de la joven de chaqueta de cuero le daba a sus labios, a punto de dolerles un poco pero que no se arriesgaría a separar, porque ahora dependía de ellos. Applejack también quería participar, quería hacer algo, no dejarle todo el trabajo. Pero todo lo que le hacía ella la tenía domada, dormida de sensaciones que creía nunca sentir o nunca se cumplirían.

Los besos de Sunset…eran…eran agresivos, fuertes pero también tan llenos de vida, tan apasionados y emanando tanto cariño. Sunset recorría sus manos entre sus caderas, acariciándola con manos firmes subiéndolas y bajándolas entre la curva de su cintura hacia sus caderas, apretarlas y empujarla hacia ella mientras jugaba con sus labios.

Sunset se estaba adueñando de ella, y eso era lo que tanto temía.

Applejack se separó de golpe, haciendo un sonido entre sus labios, jadeando casi rítmicamente con ella. No sabía por qué con ella debía perderse de esa manera. Le asustaba, pero a la vez le encantaba. Era como caer en la madriguera del conejo de Alicia. Caías, caías y seguías cayendo.

Con los labios bien usados y reclamados, Applejack sentía los miedos apoderarse de ella. ¿Acaso temía del amor? Con los ojos algo perdidos, concentró su mirada en aquella pelirroja y sintió claro como ese tonto miedo, se diluía dentro de ella al contemplar la imagen más hermosa que pudo ver de ella.

Sunset parecía que brillaba, aunque debía ser por el resplandor del fuego de la chimenea tras ella, pero no, era otra clase de luz. La vaquera se agitaba más en verla agitada a ella, recuperando el aliento, dejar entrar y salir el aire como se debe, con su pecho subiendo y bajando. Veía sus ojos hermosos ojos cyan ansiosos y su rostro tan dispuesta a todo.

Aquellos suaves y tranquilos estanques que eran sus ojos, habían cambiado, como si se endurecieron, más bien como cuando el estanque se congela por un clima como el que azotaba afuera ahora. Esos cyan estaban duros porque expresaban atrevimiento, aguardando algo, casi, casi, podía sentir que con ellos la forzara a hacer algo, como si Sunset esperara algo de ella. A menos que, le esté pidiendo en silencio, con la mirada, que quería que ahora fuese ella quien la manejara.

Quería recibirla.

Quería entregarse.

Applejack debía admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa, de cometer alguna tontería o no sería capaz de hacerla sentir como ella la hizo sentir. Algo insegura se le acercó y vio cómo se inflaba el pecho de Sunset y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, poniéndola más nerviosa solamente. Se acercó lo suficiente para que su rostro sea su único panorama y colocó sus manos alrededor de su rostro, contemplándolo, cada poro de su piel, viendo que su simple mirada sobre ella la hacía empezar a colorear sus mejillas de un hermoso color rosa que cambiaba levemente de tono al rojo mientras se decidía a bajar las manos hacia su cuello, deteniéndose allí un momento para cambiar de lugar las manos deslizándose bajo su chaqueta hasta llegar a sus hombros, para al ir resbalando sus manos hacia sus brazos, iba despojando la prenda mientras en el trayecto acariciaba la piel de sus brazos. Cuando la chaqueta llegó a las manos de Sunset, la vaquera levantó la mirada de nuevo a su rostro, acercándose para besarle las mejillas, la frente, barbilla, depositando con suavidad sus labios sobre la piel de su rostro, la cual sentía dulce pero a la vez picante, despertándose más la sensibilidad de sus labios. Se atrevió de regresar su boca a un cachete y darle una suave mordida que hizo a Sunset soltar una risa.

-¿En serio mordiste mi cara?- le preguntó divertida expandiendo la sonrisa.

Al principio Applejack se lo tomó a mal. Que se burlaba de lo que le nació hacer pero entonces miró mejor su rostro, que se expresaba muy risueño, cariñoso, entretenida y seductora. Como si realmente estaba disfrutando este momento, más allá de sentir algún tipo de placer, estaba divirtiéndose. ¿Era lo mejor de ambos mundos?

La vaquera le sonrió levantando una mano a un lado de su rostro, cortando más la distancia para rozar sus labios en la mejilla que le había mordido, sólo para darle otro pequeño mordisco pero un poco más fuerte, bajando su boca a un lado inferior de la cara y sujetar con sus dientes mejor elasticidad de la piel en la zona y bajó más para llegar a su cuello y mordérselo. La diversión se reemplazó con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro de Sunset, en especial al sentir el aire caliente de la rubia golpear su oreja al responderle recién la pregunta:

-En serio te mordería donde sea- sentenció para morderle el lóbulo y Sunset se enrojeciera con el golpe brusco de su corazón empezando a azotarse fuerte contra su pecho mientras Applejack aun mordía zonas de entre su oreja, cuello, hasta resbalar la manga de su blusa para llegar a su hombro.

Sunset sintió el agradable dolor cuando sus dientes se enterraron en su piel, a la vez que sus cálidos y suaves labios se presionaban sobre su hombro, lo que hizo que todo su cuerpo despertara de un solo golpe y su piel se vuelva mucho más sensible al tacto.

Ese movimiento, esa mordida del hombro, hizo que Sunset sintiera algo en su garganta, una presión, un aire comprimido que escapó sin aviso de su boca y que al hacerlo, desconociera por completo que ella lo había soltado.

Un gemido.

Un gemido de placer muy sonoro soltó de golpe y se llenó de vergüenza, más cuando Applejack se detuvo para levantar la cara y verla, encontrándose ambas con la mirada, estando la pelirroja titubeante y cohibida.

-¿Esa…esa fui yo?- dudó Sunset parpadeando incrédula, muerta de vergüenza.

La vaquera la miró con infinita ternura pero a la vez casi petulante, de que estaba logrando entrar en esa sensibilidad en ella.

-Esa fuiste tú- le aseguró en un susurro para inclinarse sobre ella, rodeándole los brazos hasta cubrir su espalda y hacerla caer suavemente en el suelo.

La recostó en piso alfombrado y se acomodó sobre ella, atrapándola con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se inclinaba a seguir explorándola con los labios cuando…

-Espera…espera…- exclamó Sunset apartándola un poco colocando una mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndola.

Tenía las cejas curvadas y la otra mano estaba a la altura de su corazón. Desvió la mirada de la de ella, tragando fuertemente saliva, cohibiéndose. Applejack se sonrió.

-¿En serio?- jugó inclinándose y con la nariz a un lado de la suya, le hizo mover la cabeza para que la volviera a ver, observando sus ojos duros y atrevidos, esos estanques congelados…derretirse frente a ella -. ¿Ahora te da vergüenza?- preguntó acariciando a un lado de su rostro. -. Pero si tú iniciaste todo. Te veías tan dominante y segura. ¿Qué pasó?

-Es que…bueno…yo sólo te besé pero tú…- apretó los labios con fuerza, avergonzada, pero la vaquera abrió los ojos, cayendo en cuenta.

-Ah…yo estoy hiendo más allá de lo que buscabas, ¿cierto?- dijo sin recibir respuesta -. Perdón, Sunset- exclamó moviéndose para apartarse pero Sunset la atajó agarrándola del brazo y Applejack vio sus cejas más curvadas. Le sonrió para inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios -. No estoy enojada. En serio.

-No es eso…- replicó -…es que…no quiero que pares- confesó realmente avergonzada -. Pero…¿Tú…no estás nerviosa?- preguntó casi odiándose de haberlo hecho.

-Lo estaba hace un rato…pero ya no.

-¿Por qué?

Era una buena pregunta. De lo insegura y nerviosa que estaba…ahora no quedaba nada. La rubia lo pensó un momento mientras acariciaba con el torso de una mano a un lado del rostro de Sunset, para relajarla.

-Porque te gusta lo que me nace hacerte- respondió tanto para ella como para sí misma, sonrojando a Sunset -. Te gusta por el simple hecho de que soy yo.

Sunset enrojeció más pero le frunció el ceño.

-No me la estás haciendo más fácil- exclamó y Applejack se rió.

-Sólo relájate- le murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla -. Si quieres que pare, paro y ya. ¿Está bien?

-No quiero que pares…- le recordó-…pero me da…miedo…no sé…me verás tan expuesta…qué si no te gusto o no es lo que esperabas…yo…bueno…- cerró los ojos con pena. "No soy hermosísima como Rarity", pensó insegura.

-Sunset- le interrumpió con seriedad -. Así como te gusta por ser yo…todo de ti me gustará porque eres tú.

Sunset la contempló, igual de seria que ella. Se intercambiaron una mirada hasta que ella tiró un suspiro y le asintió.

-De acuerdo- aceptó para sacudir la cabeza -. Perdón por romper el momento.

-No has roto nada- le aseguró pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su rostro y cabello, mirándola fijamente, dándole seguridad -. Sigo queriéndote- dijo para bajar la mano a su cuello -. Sigo curiosa por descubrir…- continuaba bajando su mano a su pecho mientras sus ojos verdes veían el rostro de Sunset empezando a dejarse a llevar de nuevo por la caricia que le daba-…qué tan feliz puedo hacerte…- seguía paseando su mano entre sus pechos, lo que hizo que Sunset contuviera la respiración mientras Applejack bajaba su rostro a un nada de sus labios -…que tan perdida puedo tenerte de mí- agregó para concluir: -…y qué tan perdida puedo estar de ti- y abrió los labios.

Sunset cerró los ojos, arqueándose para apretarse con ella por la urgente necesidad que se le despertó de estar lo más cerca de ella posible, para después sentir su lengua introducirse en su boca y Applejack se la abriera con sus labios, pegándose a su cuerpo, al fin paseando sus manos por su cintura y presionar sus caderas, empujándola hacia sí, quedando sobre ella mientras subía sus manos para enredar sus dedos entre los suyos y expandir sus brazos a sus lados, compartiendo los latidos caóticos de su corazón y el despertar de su piel para recibir cuanto besos y caricias llegaran a su tiempo, mientras se perdían en los labios de la otra; Sunset disfrutando la calidez que siempre habían sido los de la vaquera; y Applejack, los picantes que eran los de Shimmer y la única manera de zacear esa sensación era con otro y otro beso, el uno más profundo que el anterior.

...

 **7u7**

 **XD**

 **Me declaro culpable. Es mi primera vez escribiendo no escenas eróticas detalladas, pero sí entre chicas, y siendo escritora, fue una...experiencia hacerla, y pues...he ahí el resultado, so...¿Cómo quedó? XD**

 **Pero bueno, ya el próximo es el último capítulo, así que ¡Aguarden!**


	5. Quédate

**Quédate**

Jadeos, caricias, besos, temblores, fuerza, pellizcos, rasguños, posiciones, gemidos, sudor, frío, calor, humedad, amor, pasión, fuegos artificiales, roces de pétalos, amantes, parejas, Sunset, Applejack.

Todas esas lluvias de palabras vagaban por su mente mientras se duchaba y era enjabonada por la joven que hace un rato le había hecho el amor tan deliciosamente.

Rodeada de azulejos de varias tonalidades de azul, se formaban nuevos caminos, nuevas caricias, nuevos besos y nuevas miradas. Sus sensibilidades se habían agudizado tan prodigiosamente y receptaban todo en cámara lenta. Se podía escuchar como campanitas los pasos sobre el charco de agua al moverse, el peso y el movimiento de su mano jabonosa sobre sus brazos, senos y vientre, al estar la espalda de Sunset adhería a su pecho y ella dejaba que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran su largo, lacio y rubia cabellera, como si fuesen un explorador abriéndose paso en una selva. Sunset se dio vuelta y sobre su pecho abrió sus palmas, contemplando su cuerpo firme y forzadamente en forma por sus actividades en la granja.

El agua caliente recorría completamente el cuerpo de la vaquera, cada camino, cada espacio de su piel, que sintió celos, recorriendo con los ojos el camino de la espuma bajar sobre su piel hasta que llegaba al liso suelo del baño. Apoyó su frente a la altura de su corazón, cerró los ojos. Levantó sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello, dándole cortos y delicados besos en su pecho; uno tras de otro, apenas rozando los filos de sus labios. No habían articulado palabra alguna en bastante rato; tal vez porque se habían dicho todo con el lenguaje de sus cuerpos.

No quería salir de ahí, quería seguir sintiendo sus caricias, su piel, el agua recorrer su cuerpo, su boca entre la suya, su corazón y el suyo así de cerca, ardiendo gloriosamente de amor. Cuando escuchó que la rubia cerraba la ducha, pegó su oído sobre su pecho y escuchó latir su corazón. Applejack le acarició la cabeza y simplemente la abrazó.

-Hay que salir- le susurró sobre su cabeza apretándola más fuerte en el abrazo -. En un segundo estarás congelada de nuevo.

-Quiero que seas mía, por siempre- soltó de pronto y sorprendiendo a la vaquera - Ámame por siempre, por favor.

La voz se le quebró al final y apretó los dientes, resistiéndose a sollozar en este momento tan hermoso. No quería que creyera que estaba infeliz, muy por el contrario, se encontraba tan dichosa, afortunada y… amada, que parecía un sueño y no quería despertar nunca.

Sintió sobre su cabeza mojada su mano y sus labios pegarse sobre ella. Sunset le levantó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos, casi suplicantes y el hilo de lágrimas que se escaparon se confundieron con las gotas de agua que aun resbalaban por su rostro, contemplando los ojos verdes más hermosos que haya visto, su rostro expresando mucha ternura, cariño y devoción, viéndose tan tierna con sus cabellos de oro húmedos pegados a su rostro de mejillas pecosas, las cuales tal flashback, Sunset recordó no haber parado un buen rato de besarlas desquiciadamente cuando le llegó el turno de tomar el control de la situación y mostraba cuánto la quería y la deseaba, de la manera brusca y atrevida de cómo llegaron hasta aquí, porque la quería toda. La volvía loca y se perdía del mundo, de su entorno, por perderse en ella.

Se preguntaba si Applejack pensara lo mismo, si fue apresurado por su parte, por qué tardaba en responderle con lo que le dijo, habiendo expresado poco, aunque…si prestaba atención a sus ojos…algo en ellos expresaban lo que necesitaba saber y sentir, entre ellos un "sí". Applejack le sonrió con el rostro completamente suavizado y pegó su frente a la suya, cerrando los ojos, pudiendo recordar cada tiempo compartido entre ellas. Cada momento a solas. Cada momento en que se miraban con tal devoción. Siempre cariñosas. Siempre juntas. Siempre Sunset estaba ahí, latente, palpitante, tan cerca, tan junta, tan parte de ella pero a su vez tan ajena, porque nunca se atrevió a aceptarla suya. Pero contrario que pasaba en ella. Entonces colocó sus manos alrededor del rostro, concentrada en todos esos pensares y remolinos de sentimientos mientras Sunset no le apartaba la mirada de encima, pudiendo Applejack sentir esos ojos cyan volverla transparente, sin necesidad de abrir los suyos para saber la expresión que tendría, sintiendo los hermosos que estaban, sintiendo cierto dolor recorriéndole cada parte de su alma por no haber aceptado lo obvio desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Sunset…siempre fui tuya- contestó la rubia finalmente, casi con un tono de obviedad, sonrojando a Sunset mientras la mantenía atrapada con sus brazos, como si fuese un arpa y acariciando su cabello rojo y amarillo, parecía tocar sus cuerdas. -. Siempre fui de ti, siempre...- farfulló con esfuerzo, obviando un retenido llanto.

Empezó a temblar un poco su cuerpo, bien pudiera confundirse con el frío que ya estaría sintiendo, o de la lucha que hacía por no llorarle, porque era la fuerte, porque era la centrada, porque era la que sobreponía a todos de ella, como dejarla ir porque no quería cortar sus alas aunque le laceraba el corazón la idea de verla partir, pero como no era nada suyo...¿Cómo reclamar que se quedara? ¿Cómo decirle que se mantuviera aquí, por ella? ¿Por qué se atrevería a pedirle semejante cosa? Ella no era nada para Sunset. Nada tan comprometedor como para decir "quédate". Y no podía seguirla donde vaya. Porque no era tan inlitegente y audaz como lo era Sunset. Ella era de campo, sí, amaba su trabajo, su entorno, era su vida entera. Pero Sunset...Sunset. Era una nueva parte de esa vida. Una nueva felicidad.

-Te extrañé tanto, tanto, Sunset..no...no te vayas de nuevo. Quédate conmigo- jadeó finalmente, sólo pudiendo tenerla ahí, sin abrir los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza mientras se le desbordaban rebeldes lágrimas, haciendo que los cyan de Sunset se empezaran a vidriar también con fuerza, mientras seguía hablando -. Te prometo cuidarte. Te haré muy feliz. Sólo...quédate, y te juro, que te amaré por el resto de mi vida como lo hice desde el principio- forzó su orgullo a ser honesta al fin, mientras Sunset seguía admirando todo lo que su rostro expresaba, leyéndola tan fácil. Le creía cuando dijo amarla. Le creía cada caricia dada. Le creía cada aliento robado en un beso. Y ahora, le creía lo que le pedía y prometía. Sonrió aún liberando unas lágrimas.

-Sólo te tardaste dos años en pedirmelo...- rió un poco con torpeza pero felicidad, lo que hizo a Applejack abrir sus ojos y sonreírse al ver su rostro iluminado aunque lágrimas le recorrían, sólo para volverse a abrazar y Applejack no dejara de sentir la necesidad de llorar lo que no había dejado salir antes.

Sunset sólo la abrazó, consolándola mientras la escuchaba de a poco liberar un sollozo que se mezcló con un suspiro de alivio al sentir la reconfortante respuesta de Sunset en sólo acunarla entre sus brazos, que colocó sus dedos como si empezara su recital de piano: tenía la punta de los dedos sobre la piel de su espalda y tanteaba en ellos. Así, tocaban una hermosa melodía mientras sentía, sin necesidad de alguna otra más acción comprometedora, se volvían una sola, un solo sentimiento, un solo ser que comparte una misma pura emoción, una felicidad que les hizo sonreír de a poco, hasta que ambas temblaran completo del frío y sin tener que decirse lo obvio, empezaron a reírse recordando su desnudez y la exposición a este clima helado, hasta separarse y sentir cómo sus labios se abrían y cerraban mientras eran aplastados y saboreados mutuamente, con cada beso y aliento mezclado, gritarse un rotundo "te amo" que siempre estuvo entre su garganta por años.

…

 _"_ _Hola, usted ha llamado a la Familia Apple. En estos momentos no podemos contestar la llamada. Por favor. Deje su mensaje después de tono."_

 _-¿Hola? ¿Applejack? ¿Sunset? Soy Bicmac. ¿Han oído las noticias? Como no han llamado…bueno, parece que la tormenta durará hasta altas hora de la noche así que nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Swe…_

 _-¡Crussaders youtubers expertas en pijamadas durante tormenta de nieve!_

 _-Sí, esas fueron Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Será una noche laaaarga. Ya te la contaré. Como sea. No te preocupes. Estamos bien. Ya para las nueve de la mañana estaremos en casa. Cuídense._

 _…_

La mañana estaba helada, tal como el día anterior. Sólo que ahora no caía ni un solo copo de nieve y el clima se había calmado bastante.

Aparte de eso, no parecía haber cambiado nada, aunque sí, sí había cambiado algo, y mucho.

Por fuerza de la costumbre, mucho antes del cantar del gallo, Applejack fue la primera en despertar.

Había amanecido bocarriba con los brazos abiertos alrededor de su cabeza y su cuerpo en automático la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse con el tumbado de su cuarto. Sin moverse, sólo la cabeza hacia un lado, vio a la que alguna vez fue su bulleadora, luego enemiga, que después se convirtió en su amiga, parte de su grupo más cercano de amistad y ahora…

Suspiró entrecerrando los ojos regañando a Sunset en la cabeza al verla dormida, pero hecha un ovillo, con las manos hechas puños, y los brazos y piernas encogidas del frío.

Esa noche al ir acostarse, Applejack le había insistido en que se colocara una de sus pijamas, pero ella se opuso a usar y también a que ella usara, porque quería compartir aun esa intimidad durmiendo desnudas en la misma cama. Como si quisiera tener la experiencia completa. Pero la vaquera era una terca innata y continuó insistiendo, pero Sunset se negó…y usó su cuerpo a su favor.

El recuerdo hizo sonrojar a Applejack, ya que después de perderse en ellas una vez más, el propio cansancio las dejó profundamente dormidas…cosa que buscó Sunset desde un principio para salirse con la suya, suponía ella, pero el mismo frío despertó a Applejack…o la música que hacía el castañeo de dientes de Sunset incluyendo los temblores de su cuerpo que hacían mover un poco el colchón.

Así que se levantó en la madrugada para colocar tres colchas sobre ella y no durmió hasta cerciorarse que dejara de congelarse.

Ahora, con apenas las frías nubes dejar paso al sol, Applejack miraba a Sunset hecha una bolita, descubierta prácticamente con las colchas desbaratadas a sus lados, y su rostro se expresaba algo incomodado por el frío con las mechas de su cabello sobre él.

La vaquera se movió y arrastró las colchas para arroparla, viendo cómo entre sueños, Sunset relajaba el rostro al entrar en calor, haciendo sonreír a la vaquera, contemplando por un rato la bonita aura que emanaba la durmiente, sintiendo muy cálido su corazón. "La amo tanto", pensó, muriendo de ganas de hacerle un gesto de cariño, sea un beso, remover su cabello o acariciar su espalda, pero quería dejarla dormir. Entonces suspiró y se levantó de la cama para arrugar la frente, viendo que no encontraba ninguna ropa a la vista…pero entonces recordó que aquí terminaron la noche, mas no la iniciaron. Salió del cuarto para encontrarlas esparcidas en la sala, cerca de la chimenea. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se acarició la parte baja de la espalda. El suelo era de madera y aunque era alfombrada, Sunset la mantenía presa sobre ella y era seductoramente brusca…así que los efectos empezaban a sentirlos.

Allí mismo vistió la licra y la camisa roja de cuadros negros. Recogió las prendas de Sunset y acomodó la sala. No quería que llegara el resto de su familia y viera algo sospechoso…como el brasier de Sunset colgando por allí.

Cuando regresó al cuarto, encontró a Sunset despierta y de pie cerca de la cama, con un cobertor cubriéndola.

-No puedes darme gusto, ¿cierto?- se quejó ceñuda.

-¿De qué hablas?- replicó Applejack parpadeando, admirada-. ¡Ayer no hicimos más que darnos gusto!

-¡N-no me refiero a eso!- le gritó sonrojada y cerrando más el cobertor en ella.

-¿Entonces por qué te enojas?- le preguntó caminando hacia ella y dejó su ropa sobre la cama -. ¿Qué sucede?- dijo acunando su rostro y Sunset suavizó el rostro.

-Nada…- suspiró mal resignada-. Es una tontería…

La vaquera la miró a los ojos y se inclinó a darle un delicado beso en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres, Sunset?- le preguntó con paciencia y una sonrisa.

-Nada…- insistía mirando hacia abajo.

-Dime- le insistió sonriéndole traviesa agarrándola de las caderas y atrayéndola hacia sí -. Dime qué hice mal, según tú.

Sunset mantenía la mirada hacia el piso con la barbilla tiesa pero no se vio salida.

-…sólo…quería despertar y verte allí…pero no estabas…- confesó devolviéndole la mirada -…quería amanecer contigo a mi lado pero no estabas…- frunció el ceño -…porque no puedes dejar de ser tan meticulosa todo el tiempo- la acusó.

-Debía recoger la ropa antes de que llegara el resto- le hizo ver.

-No son ni las seis de la mañana- recriminó ceñuda -. Podías esperar un par de horas ¡pero no! Tenías que levantarte.

-Tardé sólo cinco minutos- se defendió ya ceñuda también.

-Sabía que no ibas a entenderlo- exclamó apartándose de ella para volver a la cama -. Te dije que era una tontería.

-¡Espera!- la atajó siguiéndola y le agarró el antebrazo. Sunset giró para ver en su rostro iluminado ante la idea -. Creo…creo que te entiendo…- pensó, recordando el haber abierto los ojos e inevitablemente reclamar a la vista a Sunset acostada a su lado, dormida, tener que atenderla, arroparla de nuevo y ver su gesto relajado con esa tranquilidad. Fue algo indescriptiblemente agradable, muy hermoso…y Sunset se perdió de vivirla… porque se levantó. -. Te entiendo- exclamó con firmeza -. Debí quedarme a tu lado. Más que nada en este primer amanecer que tenemos juntas. Lo siento, preciosa.

Sunset se la quedó mirando para suavizar el rostro y esbozar una sonrisa.

-Mmmm. Te perdonaré sólo porque me dijiste "preciosa".

-Es que en serio lo eres- le murmuró volviendo acunar su rostro pero bajó las manos y le bajó el cobertor hasta que cayera a sus pies, pero sólo contemplaba su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa y el cabello despeinado de recién levantado -. Eres preciosa- recalcó para sentir que se derretía por dentro al verla que sonriendo, se mordía el labio inferior, con sus ojos cyan invitando a los verdes no dejar de mantuvo la sonrisa con plena seguridad -. Te amo, Sunset.

-Te amo también, mi rubia- respondió levantando los brazos sobre sus hombros y Applejack rodeara los suyos sobre su cintura.

El contacto de su piel le hizo golpear el corazón y Sunset se volvió a morder el labio bajando la mirada hacia sus labios, sintiendo los suyos como despertaron violentos, reclamando aquellos que tenían enfrente y no se resistió a besarla, sintiéndose algo extraña que Applejack estuviera vestida y ella pues…no.

-Rayos…- murmuró Sunset entre besos y bajó sus manos con torpeza hacia los botones de su camisa -. Te deseo de nuevo.

-Eres insaciable- jugó sonriéndose en el beso dejándose desabotonar.

-Me hice adicta a ti- exclamó terminando el último botón y abrir la camisa, romper el beso para darse cuenta que no se había colocado brasier, contemplado sus pechos -…y un adicto sólo quiere más…- tiró una risa para mirarla al rostro -…más de tus manzanas…

Applejack se rió también y mantuvo la risa pese el empujón que la tiró a la cama de espaldas y Sunset se colocaba sobre ella, empezándola a besar sobre sus mejillas pecosas y labios, de nuevo con esa ruda pero a la vez dulce manera. Sin embargo, pese la advertencia de Sunset, se limitaron nomás en besos y caricias cariñosas, terminando abrazadas.

-Te ves tan sexy así- le dijo Sunset viéndola acostada de lado, con la camisa roja abierta, su licra negra puesta y su cabello rubio suelto desbocado cayendo sobre sus hombros. -. Quiero tu camisa- pidió colocando un mano bajo la prenda para tomarla de la cintura y mover su pulgar en una monótona caricia.

-Es tuya- le respondió, sin apartar sus ojos sobre los de Sunset, ni borrar su sonrisa pero dudó al ver que ella arrugaba la frente, con la mirada hacia otro lado menos en ella.

-Applejack…

-¿Qué pas…?

-¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!- recordó en un grito y se tiró a ella para aplastarla en un abrazo -. ¡Olvidé tu cumpleaños!

-¡Pues también lo olvidé!- reconoció con risas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó apartándose un poco para presionar sus labios con los suyos y acariciar con gusto su mejilla pecosa-. Feliz día.

-Sí que ha sido un feliz día- reconoció abrazándola de nuevo. -. ¿Sunset…?

-¿Sí?

-¿Eres feliz de nuevo?

-¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó apartándose para verla -. Tienes tanta razón. Sobre la felicidad y la mía no está en Alemania. Siempre estuvo aquí, en esta ciudad. La cual nunca quise dejar en primer lugar.

-Y lo hiciste por mí.

-No tenía nada que perder- sinceró -. Ya a ti te di por perdida.

-Sunset…- la llamó en susurro atrayéndola hacia ella para pegar su frente con la suya -. Lo siento tanto.

-Ya, mi rubia- sonrió -. Eso no importa ahora. Hoy te tengo y es lo que importa.

-Hoy y siempre.

-Así es- afirmó para darle un beso en los labios -. Me quedaré aquí, de donde nunca debí irme.

-¿Y qué hay de la beca?

-Soy una chica lista- le sonrió casi petulante -. No tendré problema para saber qué hacer. Pero por ahora, parte importante de mi felicidad, eres tú.

-Y tú la mía, preciosa- la abrazó de lado, -. Siempre lo has sido…- agregó acariciando su cabello, mirándose una a la otra, con una descomunal felicidad embargándolas.

...

 **Bueno, así termina esta historia. Me ha dado gusto en escribirla y espero haya sido un gusto para ustedes leerla :) Se me hicieron muy adorables esta pareja xD estoy contenta con el resultado x3**

 **So, gracias por leer, dejen review y...**

 **¡Sunny Honey, fuera!**


End file.
